The Concert
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Sabine manages to convince the crew to go to a rock concert. But the moment they get there stuff starts to go wrong. They get separated and get into trouble. For: kimbachan on tumblr. ONE SHOT


The Concert

Summary: Sabine manages to convince the crew to go to a rock concert. But the moment they get there stuff starts to go wrong. They get separated and get into trouble. For: kimbachan on tumblr. ONE SHOT

I don't own any song lyrics that shall appear.

On the Ghost:

"Come on, it will be fun!" Sabine tried to convince the crew, who were all gathered in the common room. "When was the last time we did anything fun together?"

"I don't know Sabine," Hera said. "We are kind of tight on credits."

"It's free." Sabine said.

"Won't there be a lot of Imperials there searching for us?" Ezra asked.

"This planet has a very low Imperial presence." Sabine informed. "Plus since it's free there are going to be so many people there that it would be impossible to find us anyways."

"Kanan?" Hera asked.

Kanan seemed to think on the matter. "I don't see a problem with it."

"Well, I think I'll stay on here." Rex said. "You need someone to watch the ship."

"Chopper can stay with you." Hera offered.

Chopper beeped a protest.

"Oh come on Chopper, they probably wouldn't let you in anyways." Ezra said.

"Alright, sounds good." Zeb said. "Especially if Chopper isn't going to be there."

Chopper buzzed and angry protest and brought out his electric probe and buzzed Zeb with it, before rolling out of the room beeping obscenities.

"Hey!" Zeb yelled. "Get back here your bucket of bolts!" He chased after the droid.

Hera sighed and got up to head to cockpit, "I'll set the coordinates."

"Yes!" Sabine cheered and ran out of the room to go paint a celebratory painting.

"Are you sure this is going to be okay Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Kanan shrugged.

On the planet right outside the concert.

Kanan, Hera, Zeb, and Sabine walk into the area where the concert would be held.

"So who is this band?" Ezra asked.

"It's a rock band called, The Notorious Session." Sabine replied. "They're a big hit on Mandalore."

Suddenly they were stopped by a worker.

"I'm sorry, buy you two can't go any further." the worker said.

"Excuse me?" Hera asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the person who hired us for this event is pretty bigoted against other species." the worker apologized as he explained. "She made it quite clear that only humans may pass this point. You and your Lasat friend will have to wait back here."

"That's not fair!" Ezra pointed out.

"Sorry kid. Please understand that this is not the band's view, but we have to accommodate the person who hired us wishes. And they wish that no species other than human get with twenty meters of the stage." the worker apologized once again. "Feel free to watch from back here though."

"It's okay guys, you go on up." Hera said.

"You sure?" Kanan asked.

"Go ahead mate." Zeb said. "We'll be fine back here."

"Alright, if you're sure." Kanan said.

Kanan, Sabine and Ezra continued on forward.

They were slowly surrounded as more people showed up, getting shoved around a little.

"Try to stick together," Kanan said over the noise of the crowd.

"Um, Kanan, I think we lost Sabine." Ezra said.

"Already?" Kanan muttered, and placed his face in his hand. He just hoped he didn't lose Ezra too, otherwise Hera might just kill him.

With Sabine

Sabine really did try her best to stay with Kanan and Ezra, but the crowd jostled her until she had been forced to move with them. She ended right next to the stage. Sabine was planning on trying to turn around and make her way back to Kanan and Ezra but the band came on.

"Hey everyone you ready to rock?" the lead singer asked.

Everyone cheered in response.

"Yeah! That's what I want to here!" the leader said.

The band started playing one of Sabine's favorites, "Face Down"

" _Hey girl you know you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my hand, still I'll never understand why you hang around, I see what's going down. Cover up with make up in the mirror, tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?"_ They sang.

'I wonder where the others are?' Sabine vaguely wondered as she rocked out.

With Hera and Zeb

"I wonder how the others are enjoying their selves." Hera said over the music that was admittedly pretty good.

"I'm sure they are doing fine." Zeb said.

"Kanan just better not lose track of the kids." Hera said. "If they get hurt there will be hell to pay."

With Ezra and Kanan

While Ezra was enjoying the music, he was not however enjoying get pushed around by the excited fans. Ezra tried to stay next to Kanan, but that seemed impossible, due to the fact that Kanan was grabbed by the arm and dragged away by a woman, who seemed to be wearing the minimal amount of clothing.

"Kanan!" Ezra called, but was soon pushed and jostled to the point where he could no longer see his Master.

With Kanan

"Well aren't you a cutie." the woman who dragged Kanan away said.

Kanan stared at her eyes, not wanting his own to wander down lower to her nearly bare chest, although that was probably the woman's goal.

"Please ma'am I really mush be getting back to my friend." Kanan said.

"Oh aren't you sweet." the woman said. She placed a hand on Kanan's chest. "My name is Juno."

Kanan was quite annoyed by Juno's hand on his chest. That was reserved for Hera and Hera only. "Listen, Juno," Kanan started, taking her hand off his chest. "I really need to be get back."

"Oh what's the harm in a few minutes of dancing?" Juno said.

Kanan could read the signs, Juno was clearly trying to seduce him.

"No thank you." Kanan said, he tried to make his way far away from Juno, but she caught his wrist and dragged him back and even closer.

"Aw what' the matter big boy?" Juno flirted. Her hand that was not gripping his wrist drifted dangerously close to Kanan's belt.

Kanan lost it. He smacked the hand away and ripped his arm out of her grip.

"I have a wife!" Kanan loudly protested.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Juno's advances continued.

With Hera and Zeb

"Excuse me." someone behind Zeb said.

Zeb sighed, this better not be about having to be moved because he was non-human.

Behind him was a Togruta father with his daughter.

"My daughter can't see." the father explained.

Zeb looked down at the girl, who seemed to be only five.

"I'm sorry." Zeb said. "What can I do to help?"

"Up!" the girl demanded.

"Can she sit on your shoulder?" the man asked.

"I suppose." Zeb said, shocked. He bent down and gently picked up the girl and placed her so she sat on his right shoulder.

"You're so good with kids." Hera smiled.

"Ezra is good practice." Zeb admitted.

"Speaking of Ezra," Hera said. "I wonder how he is enjoying this."

With Ezra

Ezra was starting to get really uncomfortable. The crowd kept pushing into him, nearly knocking him down several times.

Ezra really wished he was with any one from the crew at this point, so he could possibly use them as support.

The next thing Ezra knew, the crowd got really excited with the next song.

" _I watched the proverbial sunrise coming up over the Pacific. And you might think I'm losing my mind, but I will shy away from the specifics._ " the band sang.

Ezra was really getting jostled now.

" _Cause I don't want you to know where I am, cause then you'll see my heart, in the saddest state it's ever been. This is no place to try and live my life._ "

Ezra's mild uncomfortableness turned into panic as an excited fan cause him to fall on the ground.

With everyone jumping they got dangerously close to actually jumping onto him. He did the only thing he could think of, he curled into the fetal position and prayed to the Force it would stop soon.

With Kanan

Juno just couldn't take a hint.

"Lady, I've told you multiple times that I am married. I am not interested." Kanan said.

"You say that now." Juno said.

"Really, my kid must be getting worried when he finds me missing." Kanan said. Once again, Juno stopped his escape and turned him, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Kanan really was proud to say that no matter how angry he got, he had never hit a woman. He could no longer say that now. He pulled away and slapped Juno across the face.

"Are you daft?" Kanan asked. "I'm not interested and I never will be. I am in a very happy relationship." He moved away before Juno could retaliate.

"Ezra!" Kanan called, trying to find his Padawan. "Great, I lost both kids," he sighed. "Hera is going to kill me."

With Sabine:

All too soon the concert ended. "Well I guess it's time to find Kanan and Ezra." As the people filed away she soon spotted Kanan. She moved over to him, only to find that Ezra was not with him.

"Where's Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know, I lost him when this woman pulled me away to hit on me." Kanan said. "I'm just happy I found you before Hera."

"We have to find him." Sabine said.

"Of course." Kanan said.

They searched through the crowds trying to find the vibrant blue hair.

"Can you like, use the Force to find him?" Sabine asked.

Kanan stopped in his tracks. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

He reached out with the Force and tried to locate his Padawan.

With Ezra

Ezra remained motionless on the ground, trying not to move the arm that had been stepped on multiple times and was most definitely broken, and he was pretty sure he might have a concussion from getting kicked in the head a few times.

He felt something brush against his mind. He was confused at first. It hurt his head, but the brush was gentle. The thing brushed again, and this time Ezra let it in. He recognized Kanan's presence.

" _Kid where are you?_ " Kanan asked in his head.

Ezra tried to concentrate in order to answer, but found that he couldn't. The pain in his head was too great.

" _Just stay where you are. We'll find you._ " Kanan reassured in his mind.

'Don't have to tell me twice.' Ezra thought.

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled and soon he was kneeling next to Ezra. "Are you okay?"

"My arm and my head." Ezra said.

Kanan moved Ezra's head gently and looked at his eyes. "Seems like you have a concussion."

Sabine took a spot by Kanan. "And his arm doesn't look good."

Kanan gently picked Ezra up, being careful not to jar his head too much, and make the concussion worse.

The three made their way to where they left Hera and Zeb.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Hera yelled once she saw Ezra.

"We'll explain later." Kanan said. "Right now let's just focus on getting Ezra to the MedBay."

The crew finally made it back to the Ghost.

"How was the concert?" Rex asked.

"Great." Sabine said.

"Bigoted," Hera and Zeb answered at the same time.

"Painful," Ezra moaned.

"Forward. Really forward." Kanan said.

"What? What do you mean forward?" Hera asked.

"Well, you see," Kanan said, setting Ezra down on the couch before explaining what happened with Juno, rubbing his neck most of the way through.

Hera gave Kanan a small glare.

"I swear to the Force that I told her multiple times that I was already in a relationship." Kanan said.

"Tend to your Padawan." Hera said shortly before heading to the cockpit.

Kanan carried Ezra to the MedBay and started working on healing his wounds.

Ezra started to fall asleep.

"Hey, I need you to stay awake." Kanan encouraged.

"I'm tired though." Ezra murmured.

"I know." Kanan said, tapping Ezra's face gently to wake him up. "Besides getting knocked around did you enjoy the concert?"

"I think I should have stayed here with Rex." Ezra said.

"Yeah, well next time you can chose what we do." Kanan said.

"Promise?" Ezra asked.

"Sure kid, I promise." Kanan said as he finished up healing his Padawan.

"Did you really get hit on by a woman?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, and I was pretty scared too." Kanan said. "It was really uncomfortable."

"I bet." Ezra said, as he started to nod off again, before forcing himself awake.

"Your concussion is healed. Get some rest. You've had a rough day." Kanan said.

Ezra didn't have to be told twice. He was asleep in moments.

Songs that appeared:

"Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

"Who I am Hates Who I've Been." by Relent K


End file.
